The Mating Mark: The Curse Mark
by I eat a lot
Summary: Sesshomaru tore of the demon's head as he was trying to force himself on her. He came to her aid. But it was too late because the mating mark already had been imprinted on her neck.
1. Chapter

**I do not own Inuyasha**

******Syao Blossoms**, thanks for editing.  


**A/N:I'm bored to death and can't continue my main stories so i wrote something else. I don't like the idea of bearing a matting mark. one of the reason is that it's equal to imprison a person. Give me your thought and review please.**

* * *

She bared a mating mark. She was now mated and was untouchable by any other male other than her own mate. If she was intimate with any other male or a male forced himself on her, she would suffer like she was being slowly cut open all over her body. She would burn, bleed, but she would live. That was her fate. The fate of a female who had a mate.

A dead mate.

Sesshomaru tore of the demon's head as he was trying to force himself on her. He came to her aid. But it was too late because the mating mark already had been imprinted on her neck. It was too late.

Too late.

How he hated that word.

He had seen females being forced into mating before, though he never cared until this moment. Until it was Rin. His Rin.

Now he could not touch her the way he wanted. The way he should and the way it had always meant to be.

It should have been his mark she bore.

She was smiling by his side. She would always remain by his side whether he could touch her or not. Caressed her and do all that lovers should with her, he could not do any of that. Because if he ever tried, she would be pleading to die and he could not bear such thought.

But he would not give up on her. He would slowly find a way to lift that curse mate mark off of her.

Because he had realized he wanted her to wear his. Be his. Only his.

(12-28-12)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I decided to continue this one. I thought i would write the whole story out before i published it, but this is as far as i can go at the moment. Review please.**

**Special thanks to 'Syao Blossoms' for editing.**

* * *

Time slowly passed from days to weeks, weeks to months and then to years. It has been two years since she bore that cursed mate mark on her neck.

The neck he wanted so much to trail his lips over.

Why did he wait? He should have claimed her then when she was still unmarked. He should have made her his and forever his.  
Was she too young? Was it because she was human? Still had much to learn? Why did he care? It didn't matter. He should have marked her. He should have. His eyes flashed red, his fists clenched at his uselessness.

She was now eighteen summers. She was smiling, very happy and carefree; as if nothing had ever gone wrong with her life. That was who she was, strong and beautiful.

"I have my lord by my side. Why should I be unhappy," she told him with a bright smile on her face since she read his stoic face. But he knew that wasn't all she wanted.

She wanted a mate, children of her own and more importantly loved. Even though she never said a word, he noticed the way she looked at the servants' children. The longing and desires in her eyes when she looked at him. Without any words, they both knew they wanted each other. But he could not have her. Could not fill each other with everything that they were.

He had search all over the country looking for any knowledge that would lift the mating mark, but so far had been no luck. He put another scroll down on the table in his library and closed his eyes. His heart was heavy. He had to hurry and find a way for she was a mere human. He might have eternity to find the cure, but she won't be around to wait.

A scent touched his nose as well as soft footsteps. He turned around and soon Rin's figure appeared from the door after she knocked and got permission to entire. On her face was her famous sunshine smile.

"I bring flowers for the room," she told him. It was a library and he didn't care if there were flowers in the room, but Rin insisted and decorated his table with fresh flowers. He had come to love them because they reminded him of her.

"Hn," he nodded.

He watched the beautiful woman replace the flowers and chat away about her day. He loved her voice and listened to her whole-heartily. How blight his days had been with her by his side. How delighted his heart felt being able to drown in her sweet, gentle scent again after all those long years departing from her because of her stay in the Edo Village. Yet there were shadow of sadness in his heart every time he looked at the cheerful girl.

He wanted her.

Wanted her like never before. He had never felt this way about anyone.

"Rin," he called as he came to stand in front of her.

"Yes," she looked up into his golden dreaming eyes. He gently took hold of her chin and slowly leaned down, never break eyes contact until his lips touch hers. His lips stayed there for a brief second before pulling away just enough to look at her in the eye.  
"Breath Rin," his voice was soft and slightly amused... his eyes gentle.

Rin let out a shaky breath she did not know she held. "My Lord," she whispered, cheeks turned red and her heart was racing as if she had been running all day. He aimed for her lips again slowly, giving her the time to refuse but she did not, instead her lips parted, awaiting his kiss. His lips clashed against her and passingly moved with hers... lips and tongue in a passionate frenzy.

She felt small needles pinching her body here and there, but the joy from kissing the man she loved erased them all.

She loved him so much that she wanted to cry. She loved him.

(Jan, 10, 13)


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not saying that the mating mark is bad per-say. It's romantic especially the part where they could share life spans. But what I am trying to say here is that everything has two sides. In case of someone being forced to marry with someone they don't love, or if one day they had fallen out of love or worse come to hate their once lover, but because of the mating mark, they have to stay together for life. Since I love this pair too much to make Rin fallen out of love for Sesshy, I made another demon forced her instead. Hope that answers some of the questions. **

* * *

Lying unconscious next to him was Rin, bare and bleeding. Her skin was pale and her body was covered with sweats. He was carefully whipping the bloods from her mating mark as well as between her legs.

How did he let himself being talked into doing this?

He should have known better!

He of all people should have refused!

The scent of her blood filled the room, stabbing mercilessly at his once unfeeling heart, reminded him that he was the cause of her pains.

He had asked her to marry him which she accepted without a hesitation. Of course, he only intended to marry her in name because even if he could not touch her, he wanted her to wear the name of the lady of the west; mate of Sesshomaru.

He could not wait until he found the cure for the mating mark. He had waited long enough and had been regretted for not marrying her when she had turned sixteen. If he had, the mark on her neck would have been his.

And he finally did what he should have done long ago and took her hand into his. He was content with just that.

Had he gone soft?

He should not have yield to her reason no matter how much she had begged for it knowing the suffering she would have to go through. How did he ignore such fact?

She was in so much pain.

It wasn't suppose to be painful.

It was call making love for a reason.

He pulled her limp body into his lap, position her to make sure that she would feel comfortable and held her close.

She had asked him, begged him to couple with her for once. She wanted to become his wife and performed her duty, even if it was only once.

For months, she had begged him. He always dismissed her knowing what suffering she would have to go through, but her sadness that increase each day blaming herself for not being able to perform her duty made him suffer as well. She was a happy child and her unhappiness was contagious to him.

He should not have given in!

No matter how much of those big, brown, sad eyes pleading for him.

Yet, in the end he could not deny her wish. She had never asked him for anything the whole life he had known her. She always gave what she could, but never asked for anything in return. This was the first thing she asked of him, begging even, so he could not bear to deny her.

It was only a few minutes, but while in pains, it would have felt like eternity, yet she refused to let him stop. She had made him promised no matter what happen, he would have to finish it. Because otherwise, she would feel like she had fail at her duty.

He cursed at himself. He did not have much choice but to finish it even when she was barely conscience. Even when the mating mark started bleeding. Because he had seen her blaming herself enough. If he had stop, she would become even sadder.

But this would be the only time. There would not be another time no matter how much she would beg for it. To watch her suffered was worse than any battles he had fought in. And most of all, he was the cause of her suffering.

He swore there and then again and again, he would lift that mating mark curse. He would not let her suffer any longer.

He might as well find a way to made her immortal. Even if he could not find a way to lift the curse in time, she would be able to wait for him.

His eyes soften as he looked at her pale face. She was beautiful.

His wife.

His mate.

He watched her until morning, until he realized that something had changed about her.

Her scents.

His eyes widened, his chest rise from the joys he did not know he could felt.

Because their family had truly begun.

* * *

**Thanks for the read and reviews. Review again please.  
**

**Rinshy: **once I decide to continue, it's a very low chance to be a sad ending.

**Hattaru: **thanks for the review. I agreed with you too. This is just another perspective to the making mark.

**Icegirljenni: **There's one that I have read that the mark last even after she is reincarnated. :) And there isn't really a set of rules to the mark theory. :)

**StoriedFabric: **Thanks.

**Guest: **Yep, I'm continuing, just in a very slow pace since I don't have the whole plot plan out.

**Taraah36**: true, he needs a part of her with him. lol, he will.

**Razux**: Lol, thanks for your enthusiastic. It motivated me a lot. And of course, once I continue, there was very low chance that it would not be a happy ending.

**Yukiero: **Thank you. :D

**Bonnieandjangolove: **Thank you so much. :)

**SesshyRin3**: yeah, the theory of mating mark is something created by fan so there's no limit of rule to it.

**xXbre2akingXRos3tinXApartXx**: Yes I am. :) Thanks.

Feb 28, 2013


End file.
